


The Gifted Book

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Language, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, No Smut, Other, Platonic Kissing, Siblings, Sister Complex, Sisters, Slice of Life, Twins, not sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: My sister buys me a book...
Relationships: Original Characters/Original Characters
Kudos: 4
Collections: Femslash Crossovers and Fandom Fusions Challenge





	The Gifted Book

"What the hell is this-" I picked up the parcel and eyed my smirking sister suspiciously. "You bought me a fucking book-?"

Tess snickered and tried to head for the kitchen, and i hurled the package at her nailing her in the ass. "No it was you secret admirerer." Sarcastically, she baited me.

I shrieked in fury, picking up the parcel and throwing it at her again, but she just kept laughing as it ricocheted off her body.

"What the fuck-" I was mad and she just stood in the kitchen as if it was hilarious.  
"You're fucked up-" i snarled.

"Girls! Cut the shit! Jay is trying to watch tv." Ma hollared from the other room.

I rolled my eyes as my sister did a mock repeat of ma's voice.

"Why did you buy me this..." I was hurt and needing answers from my twin, damn her...

Tess grey eyes drilled holes in me yet not of hate, more of a 'haha i got you' smug look as she smirked. "Yeah. The last shrink we had suggested it about twins and behaviour."

"Yeah, and we stopped going to that shrink-" Swinging the parcel at her, my sister merely laughed at the direct hit.

Screaming in outrage and confusion, i tore open the remainder of the parcel as if a rabid animal.

"What the hell is going on in here!!!" Ma stood in one of the doorways and Tess shooed her off. 

"Nothing don't worry about it." She stared ma down. "I bought Lori a book and she didn't like it." 

Ma glanced at me as if i was guilty and warned, "I don't want you killing each other."

My sister snorted with dry wit, "Oh, as if that will happen." She glared daggers at ma, and calmed her face and voice reassuring, "It's fine, ma. Don't worry."

I swear my damn sister has that glint in her eye and i force out through gritted teeth, "I love the fucking book-" and grab my sister and peck her on the mouth in front of dear mater.

"Well, let me read it when you're done." Dear mater gave a apprehensive glance at me and turned and left. Ma's nostrils flared along with her absurd expression as she left the room with tsking sounds of disapproval.

"Why for some psych crap-" I swapped a look with my sister.

I shook my head at Tess, who was scowling. She lugged me closer to her by my parcel holding arm. She whispered so our ma wouldn't hear as she retreated to the other room, "Lor, chill. I just thought it might help you. I don't know all the author wrote, just a synopsis."

"As if anything will help-" I hissed, madly. "You going to read it to me also-"

Tess stared at me blankly, apparently perplexed. She shrugged. "You want me to read you a shrink book?" Her voice turned mocking and saccharine, "Should i tuck you in and kiss you goodnight too?"

I punched her in the gut, but she was fast and swooped back and only laughed more. What the fuck...  
"C'mon- be serious-" I warned, but it was futile. I'd have to try a different approach.  
So i yelled at the top of my lungs while glaring down my sister, "Maaaa Tess is trying to FUCKKKKK MEEEE-"

Tess laughed her ass off. I should have known. 

Dear mater appeared in the doorway again and was clueless as to what i had been hollaring about. I slammed the parcel at my sister's stomach, but she caught it in her hands. So i slapped her ass and grabbed her face. She only laughed harder.

"Oh yeah baby, fuck me!" She choked out between breathless cackles and bent shoved me forward so my torso was pressed to the kitchen table. I pounded on the wood in anger, ma just walked back into the other room. Why does Tess get away with everything... The parcel had fallen on to the floor...

"Shut the hell up, I'm not in the mood for this-" I spat at her in anger.

My sister let me up as soon as ma was out of view, then pulled me into a tight hug, chirping, "Shhh shh shhh shh."

What the bloody hell-...? I allowed her to hold me and fought myself to keep from embracing her back. I slammed my forehead at her shoulder twice and she lifted a hand to stop me gently, pressing her lips to the side of my face. 

"Shhh shh shhh shh, relax, Lor." Her voice was a raspy silk if that's possible, and i knew she was trying to calm me.

"What the fuck is this book-" I demanded, defeated as she held my limp body flush against hers.

"It's just a book. It's okay." She panted all sultry in my ear, "Wanna fuck, sexy?"

I slapped at her, trying to free myself from her hold, my face a scrunched up mess as if i were about to sob as i cried out, "It's not FUNNY!"

Taking on a serious demeanor, she held me tighter to her and whispered, "Go upstairs. I got this. And i found some fresh water mozzarella in the refrigerator."

Sullen, i pushed away from her and picked up my poor abused parcel that laid abandoned on the dirty floor, then stormed up the stairs.

My sister rummaged in the refrigerator, grabbing drinks and cheese then followed me. I watched from the landing as Tess gave a feigned grin at our mother and step-father (the latter likely not even noticing since his eyes were superglued on some antique auto show on the telly- as if we didn't have enough cars in our yard...)

With a final glance at my sister, i headed into the room. Shortly, she entered behind me with waters and Vitamin waters in both arms.

I placed the parcel on the bed, and my brow remained furrowed as i took two of the drinks out of her hands, as i slammed the door shut behind her with a kick. That way no one would bother us.

Tess walked over to the table and set hers down as if nothing had happened next to the art thing she was working on.  
Goddamn her...and i still love her with all my heart. I sighed and yanked the book from it's packaging. I may as well see what the hell she bought me.

"Eat some cheese with me." She held out a small ball of fresh water mozzarella. 

I glowered at her, and something in my face must have wavered my indecision. My sister came over and shoved a piece of the cheese in my mouth. It was good...

"Mmm?" Tess had her mouthful and i couldn't help from nodding in approval. It's not often we actually had edible food in this house unless it was ordered.

"Yeah." I voiced then gave her a conspiratorial look, "Listen, if we eat all the mozzarella up, then ma can't cook and poison us-"

She swallowed her mouthful and dragged me to her as she pressed her lips to my head. For a split second i wondered if I'd have cheese in my hair, but it wouldn't make a difference anyway.

"Already on it." Tess murmured, as she freed me and plucked cheese from the pockets of her hooded sweatshirt.

I gaped. Holy shit.

Taking advantage of my dropped jaw, she stuffed another piece into my mouth then gave me a swift platonic smooch on the lips.

Okay...so the cheese is really good... We still haven't dealt with the book issue.

"Why did you get me this book-" I aim a finger at the book on the bed. I must look a mixture of pained confusion.

"I thought you'd like it was all." Tess replied, looking hurt.

"You aren't trying to get rid of me-" I needed reassurance.

She gave me a light smack as she munched mozzarella. "No, silly! Why the fuck would i want to get rid of you! You're my sister, i love you."

Okay...so now I'm just staring really confused and end up with more cheese in my mouth. So i chew it and sit on the edge of the bed gawking into space while Tess prances back to her art project thing.

I must be a really lost being...not like that's anything new.

"Hey!"

As if i just arrived on a new planet, i turn towards my twin. She looks genuinely at me.

"You want to make art with me?"

"I'd probably fuck it up..."

"No. You wouldn't mess it up." Her face morphs into some pitiful look as she comes over to me.

"I don't want your pity-"

"Shush." She stuffs another piece of cheese in my mouth and i groan. 

I pick up the book beside me and study the back cover. Flipping it open, i squint at the publication date. I mumble as i chew and gaze up at her, "This is almost two decades ago-" 

She gives a quick shrug, and puts a hand on each of my knees as she bends down to me. Forcing her grey eyes on my pale blues, in a low tone bordering seductive, "I thought it was fitting."

"What-" I'm aghast and it shows blatantly.

She gives that lopsided smile of hers and kisses my head.

"Wanna mate with me?" She snickers and dashes back to her art.

I fling myself onto my back and stare at the ceiling...still clutching that book...why???? Why me...just why...

Figuring i may as well start paging through the book, i get engrossed in my reading.  
"I'm sorry i went off on you before-" I peek up at my sister, who's immersed in her art.

Turning, she sniles at me. "Apology accepted. Thought you'd like it." She sends me a wink and returns to her artwork.

Damn...i shouldn't have jumped the gun.


End file.
